For Gondor
by jamnjelly
Summary: Here is a one-shot AU where Boromir does in fact take the One Ring from Frodo.


Boromir suddenly heard a loud thump on the ground behind him. He spun about quickly and saw a cloud of leaves flying about and tumbling down the hillside. "You think I won't be able to find you?" he bellowed into the forest. The lust for the Ring rushed through Boromir's veins and he charged after the sound of crunching leaves and branches now ricocheting through the forlorn woods. He could see the path Frodo was running between the trees. _He isn't going to get away from me that easily. The Ring belongs to Gondor, not to him. It is my duty to bring it home with me, even if he won't._

The air around him seemed to darken from the haze present before. The little sunbeams that had trickled in through the canopy above and filled the forest with light before were now snuffed out and the trees groaned and swayed in the wind. _The Ring will be mine!_

With newfound strength, Boromir raced after the sound of thumping feet upon the forest floor. The sounds were harder to follow now but he pursued with unnatural vigor and skill for a man. The ground was becoming steeper to climb and with every step, the wind seemed to grow stronger and colder. Wisps of cool air brushed through Boromir's hair, whipping his dark southern hair across his vision. "Come out of the shadows little Hobbit! You cannot hide in them forever." His hungry voice echoed on the wind.

A greater shadow seemed to envelop the forest then, only a brief trickle of sunlight left to illuminate the cluttered ground. Boromir could hear the sound of his heart pounding deep in his chest as he pursued Frodo higher and higher away from the lake**. Suddenly, Boromir heard a yelp from an invisible mouth, followed by the flattening and skittering of the dried up autumn leaves a few meters before him. He leapt then, arms outstretched, dark hair flying, and crashed down on the forest floor with a face full of crinkled leaves. A rage filled him then and Boromir crawled on the dry and cluttered ground towards the sounds of a Hobbit gasping for air.

Frodo was quick and nimble on the uneven ground, evading the reaching grasps of Boromir clambering on all fours. He backpedaled quickly over the large roots of a tree and kicked up a pile of leaves into Boromir's face, making him splutter and lose his balance. Boromir stumbled slightly and his right hand was thrust deep into the tangle of roots, giving Frodo the chance he needed. Frodo then turned and stumbled into a run further up the hill, the loud stomps of Boromir following closely behind. "You won't get away that easily!" threatened Boromir.

Frodo's vision seemed to flicker then, the wraith world's grey shadows beginning to close in around him. He pushed on, waving his hands in front of him as if to scatter the gathering mists. Frodo felt the warmth of a great gaze upon him, a fire beginning to burn in his chest. A searing white pain rippled through his body and he screamed.

Boromir crashed into Frodo, his arms wrapping around the halfling's small body and scattering the boiling heat. They tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs and hair and leaves. Boromir's massive physique squeezed Frodo as he writhed on the ground, attempting to escape Boromir's restraining embrace. Boromir wrapped his legs around Frodo's chest, immobilizing him and began reaching about wildly to find Frodo's hands. _The Ring, where is it? I need it. Come to me._

Frodo pushed at Boromir's chest, trying to release himself only to have Boromir's massive hands grab ahold of his, feeling desperately for the Ring. Frodo could feel the lust seeping from Boromir as he touched the Ring and felt its' cool power. The air around them grew blisteringly hot as the Eye watched the Ring slip off Frodo's finger and into the possession of Boromir, son of Denethor, Captain of Gondor. _No…_

Boromir gazed fondly at the Ring, holding it tightly in his grip as Frodo grabbed at his hands. Boromir's hands were much stronger however, and he held it aloft, tucked it into his fist and brought his wrath down upon Frodo's head. Frodo's body went limp beneath him and he stood and slowly opened his fist to behold it. Boromir whispered then, 'The One Ring. Gondor will live to see the end of Sauron.", his voice rose in a sudden crescendo, "We will use its' power to destroy the evil of Mordor!"

The forest around Boromir grew unnaturally quiet. The wind had died and no more leaves rustled. Even the loud pounding of his chest had faded from his ears. It was a quaint kind of quiet; almost peaceful despite the subtle racing of his heart. Boromir looked about, the woods were now slightly spotted with sunlight, causing the autumn leaves to appear like a blanket of reds and golds and browns.

 _It is time that I finish this._ Boromir took a long, lasting gaze at the Ring and then tucked it in his pocket. He could feel the pulse of the Ring as he began down the other side of the hill, towards Gondor. _The Ring will be safe with me,_ Boromir thought as he grasped his sword hilt and quickly descended into the ravine below. It wasn't until a few hundred feet further down the crevasse that Boromir first heard the sound of running water. It was beginning to get dark and he knew that the sun was beginning to set behind the Misty Mountains now. _They will surely know something is amiss by now. It won't be long until Aragorn and Legolas are close behind, following my trail. Blast them for their keen eyes._

Just then Boromir passed into a small clearing where the small mountain stream tumbled through the trees. _Luck has smiled upon me today. Surely they cannot follow me through this._

Without hesitation, Boromir strode into the stream and began walking through the frigid water. It came halfway up his calves and seemed to numb the pain in his feet. Approximately a mile down the stream, Boromir waded onto the banks where his water laden boots left dark prints on the streambank. The mountain breeze chilled Boromir's legs and sent a shiver racing along his spine.

A branch snapped somewhere further into the trees and echoed in the clearing. The sun was gone by now and the night descended rapidly from the ravine. Boromir noticed that the trees seemed to loom above him and he was aware that he was being watched by something in the thick undergrowth. Boromir felt a nagging voice tugging at the back of his mind to hide and get away and as he moved his hand to his sword hilt, he felt the Ring in his pocket, calling to him, begging him to put it on. The urge to hide, to disappear into the forest and avoid the gazes he could feel on his skin was suddenly too strong.

In a split second Boromir vanished into thin air, leaving the streambank empty. The world around Boromir transformed into a twirling mist of shadows. A daunting gloom seemed to permeate every facet of the forest in front of him and he shrunk back, cowering near a tree looking over the stream.

It was then that a shriek, as loud as the crashing of Rauros and as piercing as a steel blade sliced through Boromir's ears. He clasped his hands tight over them and closed his eyes, hoping to dull the pain scratching at his brain. It quickly faded, but his ears continued to ring and he could not even hear the water flowing down the mountain. As his senses returned to him, Boromir opened his eyes to see a man standing in the streambed in front of him. He bore a large crown on his head and a cascading black cloak was hanging from his shoulders. His skin seemed to glow amidst the shadows flickering around Boromir's vision. He could see the shadow of a large winged beast standing behind the man with its' limbs spread across the streambed. Its enormous claws dug deep into the rushing water, paying no heed to the boulders scattered in the water. The man then turned his head slowly and looked deep into Boromir's eyes. THe gaze seemed to immobilize him and all of his muscles froze in fear. He was unable to pull his eyes from the crowned man, who now strode directly towards him, drawing his sword from its' scabbard.

 _Gondor must be saved.. Who is going to save Gondor now?.._ was the last thing Boromir thought before Mogul blade came down on him.


End file.
